HTF: Damaged-a Heathers Crossover
by ToonAngelStar17
Summary: Parody of the cult classic movie and musical* The life of a teenager is full of struggles, school and learning how to survive the world on your own, especially if that means to sacrifice anything for the sake of being happy..but the damage has more cost above it. (..I suck at summaries, I know) Please ENJOY, READ & REVIEW


**ToonAngelStar17 here~** Aside from my Mask story (which I will _try_ to write the next chapter for) This has taken months of planning to get the story and the characters right for this story)

As of the hype of this show is all over the place, I thought "Why the heck not!" plus, I loved the movie as much.

*I do not own Heathers: The Musical or Happy Tree Friends, they belong properly to Mondo Media, Laurence O' Keefe and Kevin Murphy

* * *

 _"September 1st, 1989..."_

Just a small sentence stood in the corner of a small book's blank page, the sound of a pen softly scribbling each of it's letters in black ink. The quiet murmurs of a crowd was not too far away, being the only other noises in the winding hallways next to the clatter of feet treading along the marble tile pattern floors.

The same pale yellow walls, the same old classrooms with rusty wooden doors, it was all acknowledged by only one person.

A young girl was writing in her book as she stood by a line of dark brown lockers.

 _Mondo Media Presents..._

The owner of the notebook was a young girl with messy, bright red hair, (possibly never been washed) that reached her hips, a small tuft of her bangs swept to the side of her face, little sprinkles of dandruff spread out on her scruffy curls. Her skin was a rather pale tone, you could instantly think she was sick.

Francine "Flaky" Harper didn't have much of a life as much as any other, spending her life scared of almost anything for 17 years and counting.

But everyone calls her "Flaky" for short.

She wore a long sleeved purple shirt, the hem covering the top of her long, brown skirt. She wore a big scarf around her neck and the ends slumped at her sides.

We then start to hear music play as the sound of a school bells rings in the distance

"Dear Diary..." she muttered, looking into her notebook. "I believe I'm a good person. Y-You know, I think there's good in everybody...but..."

The girl closed her book before looking around to see many students flooding spots in the hall, some having a chat while a couple more in front were having a muted argument.

Redwoods High School is a place that makes calling it "an unpleasant place" an huge understatement.

"..First day of senior year...right..." the girl said, looking around.

The camera starts moving back, showing us a bigger display of the hallway's commotion, a couple students walking past our heroine.

Flaky tugged the scarf around her to her lips before she continued.

"I just look at some of the people I've known my whole life...and I ask myself.."what happened?"

Suddenly, we see the screen swipe to the left, showing random students portrayed by shadowy figures, pointing to a individual students who stood in front of them in fear.

(Cue #1-" **Beautiful** )

Voices: _**Freak!**_ ** _Spaz!_** _ **Burnout!**_

 _ **Bug-Eyes!**_ _ **Poser!**_ _ **Fatty!**_

It then swoops back over to Flaky, who watches while holding onto her notebook.

All the students somehow froze in place from time to time, making her stand out among the whole sea of people as she began to sing.

Flaky: _**We were so tiny, happy and shiny**_

 _ **Playing tag and getting chased..**_

Students: _**Freak!**_ _ **Spaz!**_ _ **Loser!**_ _ **Short-bus!**_

She then imagines in a small thought bubble. Inside of it was the image of a couple kids, playing games with each other. Flaky looks in the cloud as she smiles back at them.

 _ **Singing and clapping, laughing and napping**_

 _ **Baking cookies, eating paste..**_

Just when she reaches her hand up to touch it, the thought bubble suddenly vanished when two green haired teens pushed her out of the way. The two boy laughed and rushed past her.

Students: _ **Bulldog! Stuck-up! Hunch-back!**_

She nearly slammed her back into the locker. The redhead gave a frustrated glance at the jerks who pushed her..but she sighed and proceeded to open her locker. Grabbing a couple of books, she stacked them along with her notebook before walking down the hall, a few others passing up and down the path.

Flaky: _ **Then we got bigger, t**_ ** _hat was the trigger_**

 ** _Like the Huns invading Rome.._**

Right after "Rome", she bumps into another person, falling to the floor on her backside.

The students she ran into, shook his fist at her angrily.

"O-oh, sorry..." She said shakily before he walked away.

Flaky: _**Welcome to my school**_

 _ **This ain't no high school: this is the Thunderdome...**_

 _Starring Flaky..._

She slowly picked herself up off the floor, picking up her notebook before she hesitated to grab on of her books. The edges of the screen start to go black as the camera slowly zooms closer to her.

 _ **Hold your breath and count the days, we're graduating soon**_

(Students: **_White trash!_** )

The screen is almost entirely dark now when Flaky suddenly sees a long strand of rope appear out of nowhere. Her eyes followed the rope as it began to form a small ring, floating above the ground. Her hands tried to pry it off, but the rope didn't let go as it began to tighten around her neck like a noose.

 _ **Collage will be paradise if I'm not dead by June!**_

On "June", her eyes were suddenly painted over with two big red X's , as if she were a corpse.

But the rope & X's disappeared in a poof of smoke. She turned left and right frantically to see it was only her imagination. She then takes a look to see that she was in the middle of one of her classes, sitting quietly at her desk.

She tales a look outside of the window where she sat and saw a vivid blue sky, soft clouds rolling by in the distance.

Other students talking and one even tossing a paper plane at her head. Reluctantly, she takes the plane out of her messy hair. She turns away from the crowd before glaring down at her desk with a half-written paper.

Flaky: ** _But I know, I know life could be beautiful_**

 ** _I pray, I pray for a better way_**

It shows her walking out with the rest of her class, who dared not to take a second glance at the simple girl.

 _And Flippy..._

 ** _If we changed back then, we could change again_**

 ** _We can be beautiful_**

As she turned around, the sound of a punch is heard along with a loud yelp. A teen with messy lime green hair, some candy stuck to it, and a zebra striped cardigain, was launched behind her and hitting the ground with a painful groan. She noticed that some of her spiky curls had pierced parts of his face, hairs sticking out like needles.

 _ **...just not today..**_

"Are you alright?" She asked, knealing down to assist the young man. "Get away from me, nerd!" He shouted as he tried to pull out one of the hairs, only to shout in pain.

 _Featuring: Giggles, Petunia, and Lammy..._

"Oh...okay" She quickly walks away as the screen separates into four squares. Each one has someone shouting, pushing, etc..

Students: _**Freak! Spaz! Cripple!**_

 _ **Homo! Homo! Homo!**_

All four squares merge into one giant toothless smile that swoops down, only for the camera to cut to a helping of mashed potatoes being served on a lunch tray.

The screen pans up to Flaky, who was receiving her lunch in a long line at the cafeteria.

She carries her tray, taking a bottle of milk from the counter before she stopped in the middle of the room.

Flaky: _**Things will get better soon as my letter**_ _ **comes from Harvard, Duke, or Brown**_

 _ **Wake from this coma, take my diploma**_

 _ **Then I could blow this town...**_

 _ **Dream of ivy covered walls**_

 _ **And smokey French cafes**_

On "cafes", she flipped her hair as if she was a model.

"Watch it!" said another voice in the distance. But she didn't seem to notice.

Flaky walks a couple more steps before looking up, imagining a field of fiery embers flashing behind her and rising into a wave of yellow/red flames. Her face became tense as her eyes appear to each have a small flame roaring inside them.

 _ **Fight the urge to strike a match**_

 _ **And set this dump ablaze!**_

But everything stops when Flaky feels her tray being knocked out of her hands. A pair of arms flew down upon it, causing it to clatter and spill her food with a loud "clack!' following behind it. She turned around to see that it was one of the green haired boys that we saw earlier. He snickered menacingly after pushing the tray to the floor.

"~Oops!" He grinned, letting out a smug laugh.

He had fair/tan skin, a mark on his face that looks like a mask, dark green shoulder length hair, leather sneakers, long black pants, a white T-shirt underneath a dusty brown varsity jacket with light green sleeves that had the initials "R.I.P" embroidered on the back, and a large fedora with a green stripe around it.

The camera pans left to Flaky, who calmly looks down at her splattered lunch. She looks at the viewer (you, who is reading this story) and points towards him, walking past her.

"..Steven "Spencer" Rockwell, set the record of stealing the most school supplies.." She said before picking her tray, "Third year as linebacker and eighth year of smacking lunch trays..."

She gives him a angry glare as he heads past her.

"...and being a huge jerkface.."

But he suddenly turned back around right on cue. He immediately clutches the collar of her shirt while the other one raises a fist right in front of her face, ready to strike a blow.

"What did you say to me, pipsqueak?!" He barked. Flaky just shook her head so hard enough, it could fall off her neck.

"N-N-Nothing!" She yelped, shaking her head. Shifty lets go of her and stomps away off-screen.

She lets out a sigh of relief as she places her tray down by the nearest table she could find. As Flaky watches a pair of kids walk by past her, the camera zooms out and slowly switches to a bird's eye view to show Flaky is seen standing by a few tables with the students singing along with her.

Flaky: **_But I know, I know_**

(Students: _**I know, I know**_ )

 _ **Life could be beautiful**_

 _ **I pray, I** **pray**_

(w/ Students) _ **for a better way**_

The camera cuts back to normal where we see Flaky in the midst of a bustling tables.

 _ **We were kind before, we can be kind once more**_

 _ **We can be beautiful...**_

(Students: _**Beautiful...**_ )

A hand suddenly taps her on the shoulder, making her jump nearly 20 feet in the air. She turns around to see it was only another boy who had light purple/violet short hair, also carrying a lunch tray.

The boy had light brown skin, and a pair of blue shorts with a large orchid purple hoodie with the image of a sparkling unicorn on it. He was rather fat but not overweight, though. He also had a pair of buck teeth that stuck out among his other teeth, like he was a beaver.

"H-Hey, Toothy.."

"Hey!" He said with a cheerful tone.

Flaky looks back at the viewer, gesturing to the buck-toothed male next to her.

"Terry "Toothy" Ferguson, m-my best friend since...diapers." She says, putting her arm around him, "H-He has a big heart, but around here, that' n-n-not enough around here."

"Are we up for movie night tonight?" Toothy asked, making her snap out of her talk with the audience.

"O-Oh, yeah. You're on Jiffy Pop detail.."

"I just rented "The Princess Bride"!" He added, eyes starting to sparkle.

"Um...again?" Flaky asked, "H-H-Haven't you m-memorized the whole t-thing by now?"

Toothy just smiled as he started walking alongside the girl.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending..."

"BUCKY FATTYSON! WIDE LOAD!"

Another loud voice rung out, catching both their attention.

Toothy's tray was slapped out of his hands by a boy who looked a lot similar to Shifty. He had the same haircut, except he wasn't wearing a fedora. He wore the same jacket and pants as he, but his shoes were black and he also had the same mark on his face.

"Honk! Ha ha!"

He stuck out his tongue, smacking his hand upside the other boy's head.

The scene suddenly froze, along with Shifty and Toothy, leaving only Flaky to turn to the viewer.

"Lucas "Lifty" Rockwell, a 'loving' brother and team quarterback.." She looked back at Lifty for a moment, still in the middle of the freeze frame.

"He is the "smartest" member of the team...which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf..."

The screen unfreezes, Lifty now joined with Shifty as Toothy cowers in fear behind her.

"H-Hey!"

The twins immediately stopped laughing when Flaky spoke up.

"Y-You better pick that up r-r-right now!" blurted the shy redhead.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Shifty pushed Lifty to side, rolling up one of his fists.

"My brother is asking you a question!" He added. The girl still stood there with her notebook in one hand, her tray in the other. She was close to paling more than her regular skin tone , but she hesitated. She almost stomped her foot on the ground.

"Y-Yes...I want to know what makes it s-such a good idea to pick on my f-friend! I-I mean, look at you! You're a..a-a-a high school h-h-has-been just waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant."

A moment of silence passed, Shifty and Lifty just looking at each, back to Flaky, then back to each, then to Flaky.

Adjusting the tip of his fedora, he simply raised a finger to her face.

"...You have a zit .. _right_ there.."

She followed his hand as it traveled up to her face, only to poke her right on the forehead. She rubbed the spot on her head in slight pain as the two laughed. A couple others classmates, sitting at other tables, laughing at her at the same time.

Flaky's head hung down and she sat at the closest table she could find that was far away from the jeering crowd.

"Lousy piece of crud!" snickered on of the twins in the distance.

It was always this way in school, nothing new to the world but giving young scholars in a raging battlefield instead of a place to find peace. Threats and rumors spreading around was but a average Thursday.

Enduring the hurt and battered hopes of everyone who dares to enter past the doors.

It would take a god darn miracle to make it all go away.

Except here, miracles don't even exist.

At her table, she took out the notebook and flipped to a new page with a pen in hand. At the same time, a series of spotlight start pop up out of thin air.

"Dear Diary..."

She just sat there with her pen pressed against the page. The whole screen goes black, but it just leaves us with Flaky looking down at her blank pages. Suddenly, a set of glowing spotlight/circles pop out of the ground, each one with somebody appearing in the middle.

As the music plays, Flaky was starting to become distressed as her hands fly up to cling onto the sides of her hair.

Flaky: _**Why?**_

Teal haired boy: _**Why don't they like me?**_

Light Blue haired boy: _**Why don't I fight back?**_

Shifty: _**Why do I act like such a creep?**_

Flaky: _**Why?**_

Orange haired boy: _**Why won't she date me?**_

Lifty: **_Why did I hit him?_**

All: _**Why do I cry myself to sleep?**_

The whole ensemble starts to grow as more generic students began to addd to the scene. Flaky finally gets up and looks out upon a wave of the innocent souls that were tossed about by fate as you can see.

Flaky: _**WHY?!**_

All: _**Somebody hug me! Somebody fix me!  
Somebody save me! Send me a sign, God!**_

Some of them were groveling on their feet, even crying out in dismay as she herself gets engulfed in a spotlight.

 ** _Give me some hope here!_**

 ** _Something to live for!_**

But right on "for", a sudden flood of smoke began to grow and flooded thought the crowd. About almost every head made a rapid turn, a huge amount of them rushed towards a pair of doors in the cafeteria's entrance.

The group of students who ran to the door were holding lunch tray in one hand, standing in two rows, lined up evenly.

Flaky was surprised that almost every person in the room flocked to the door. But then she was being pushed out of her seat by a careless student, leaving her in the midst of a crowd to see that smoke was flowing under her own feet and up the the cafeteria entrance. They all held up their trays to where the smoke cascaded, both of the doors burst open with the smoke pouring out like a ocean's tide, and soon covering up the screen in a flash of white.

As the smoke starts to fade, the riff of an electric guitar blares as the smoke starts to fade. In the midst of the fading mist, three black figures were standing side by side.

Both rows of students raised up their trays in front of the shadows like a big parade was happening in the lunchroom.

The three shadows started to walk forward, slowly to the beat.

The camera cuts to a pair of long legs, dolled up in a pair of long tights, then to the soft lips of a girl that bore a elegant smile, then finally to a mop of curly pink hair with a bright red scrunchie tying up in a short ponytail, a hand adjusting it gently.

We then start to see the figures starts to appear from the shadows, the screen starting to be sprinkled with sparkling stars.

The first figure was a slim, tan skinned girl who had azure hair with pale highlights in a side ponytail streaming down to her right hip. A pink flower pin was attached to her hair and a necklace that had a tree-shaped gemstone in the middle. She wore a white silk shirt underneath a royal blue blazer jacket, two turquoise stripes on both of her cuffs, a midnight blue skirt, a pair of turquoise stocking with white trimming and a pair of Mary Jane shoes.

The second figure was a girl with dark brown skin, a purple bow headband attached to a bundle of shoulder-length, curly white hair that bounced in every step, a white ruffled shirt, a violet/periwinkle checker-patterned blazer jacket with a matching skirt, a belt that had a large purple bow tied around her waist, lavender stockings with light gray dots and a pair of high heels.

Standing in between the other two, the last figure was a girl with fair skin that glowed daintily, lips were glossed with plump pink lipstick. She had neon pink hair reaching above her shoulders in a short ponytail, a raspberry red blazer jacket with two rows of golden buttons attached, a crimson skirt with brown stripes, a pair of stocking with a diamond pattern and a pair of jet black heels. Her biggest detail was that her ponytail was tied up by the bright red scrunchie that had a tiny bow attached.

All three of them walked to the music and the river of smoke. Flaky watched in the distance, the rows of students raising up the trays one at a time as they walked through. Either everyone was staring at them in wonder, whispers fading in and out.

The trio starts to pass through the crowd like a parted sea, music still playing as they passed.

Students: _**Ah...Heather, Heather, and Heather...**_

Flaky watched the girls passing by, along with the group of people in front of her, there were so many and yet she could still see.

"And there's..the "Heathers".." she saids, looking to the audience,"..T-They float above it all..."

The Heathers, all three of the girls having "Heather"" as their middle names, are the most popular trio in all of Redwoods High School, loathed and admired by all.

Students: _**I love Heather, Heather, and Heather...**_

On "and Heather", a single spotlight shone upon the girl with the purple blazer, who strikes a swift pose as Flaky's voice is heard from off-screen.

"Louise "Heather" Fontaine..AKA Lammy, head cheerleader. Her dad is _loaded_ , he sells engagement rings."

Students: _**I hate Heather, Heather, and Heather...**_

After that, Lammy waves hello to the screen with a smile on her face. The camera switches to the girl clad in blue, another spotlight shimmering down, who was twisting a finger though her hair.

Students: _**I want Heather, Heather, and Heather...**_

"Patricia "Heather" Laurence, or Petunia, for short. She's most tidy person you'll ever meet, runs the yearbook. No discernible personality...but her mom did pay for a nose job." Flaky's voice continued.

Students: _**I need Heather, Heather, and Heather...**_

As Petunia started flipping through the pages of "Moby Dick", the screen switches finally to the pink haired girl, who was walking towards the camera, hands on her swinging hips.

"...And...Gabriella..."Giggles"..Heather Duval..Giggles...The Almighty..."

In the middle of the spotlight, Giggles smiles flirtatiously to the screen and blows a kiss.

"She is..a mythic...demon spawn..."

The screen quickly fades back to Flaky, who watches along with crowd as the three Heathers are conversing at a table. The smoke had cleared somehow and all that cold be seen was a crowd being basked in the glory of the three. "They're...s-solid Teflon...never bothered, never h-harassed.." The young girl said, watching from afar.."I would anything, to be like them.."

As a few of the members of the crowd hummed to the music, the crowd began to sway slowly back and forth.

"I'd like to be their boyfriend.." said the orange haired boy, who had amputated arms.

Students: _**That would be beautiful...**_

"If I sat at their table, people might notice me.." a light red haired girl with blue bangs and a backpacks with an axe logo on it added.

Students: **_So beautiful.._**

"I'd like them to be more nicer.." Toothy said, standing near Flaky.

Students: _**That would be beautiful..**_

"I would like to kidnap a Heather and photograph her naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave her tied up for the rats."

Everybody just stared at a kid with dark purple hair and make up his face and wearing a striped shirt.

He looks back at the crowd awkwardly, pretending to grab a rope and pulls away offscreen.

Everyone else just looked each other with a baffled look on their faces.

* * *

(Later..)

In the girl's bathroom, two of the Heathers were standing in front of a mirror: Giggles, who was applying mascara to her eyelashes, and Lammy, who was brushing her hair.

They were interrupted by the sound of someone vomiting, followed by a toilet flushing in the back.

"Grow up, Petunia." Giggles sighed, "Bulimia is _so_ '87..."

In one of the stalls, Petunia was bent over, wiping the drool away from her lips. Her other hand was clutched over her stomach, the other one now wiping the toilet seat with a paper towel.

"Maybe you should see a doctor or something." Replied Lammy.

"Yeah, Heather. Maybe I should. Besides, he smells like one of those tongue depressors..."

Giggles stopped brushed her lashes, calmly placing it back in the cap.

"At least I'm not one to waste my breath over a toilet, _Heather_?"

Petunia crossed her arms, "Sorry, Heather.."

"Huh?", Lammy asked turning her head.

"No, not you, Heather. I meant Heather."

Meanwhile, none of them noticed that a certain redhead was happening to be passing by.

Flaky turned to find the three girls, only to immediately rush behind a wall to hide. Still looking over, she dug her hand into the pocket of her skirt, pulled out a pen, and began to write in her notebook.

"Dear Diary" she muttered, "Giggles once told me she teaches people "real life"."

As she kept writing, a tall women who had jet black hair, a yellow ribbon in her hair, a large dress shirt, skirt, an apron and a pair of leather boots was also heading for the bathroom.

"She said that real life can suck losers dry...I told her, you're beautiful..."

Back in the bathroom, Petunia made a quick rush, gagging a bit while the girls were washing their hands. The women in her boots just appeared to have found them.

"Ah, Heather and Heather-"

" _BLARG_!" Petunia groaned, hunched over the toilet.

"...and Heather..." The women sighed.

Flaky could only hear the conversation from behind, since the women was currently blocking her view of the Heathers. She still stood by the wall, a lump starting to form in her throat, but she kept listening.

"Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over the vomiting, you're all late for class."

Flaky's eyes lit up! This could be a possible chances to be seen with the most popular clique. Upon hearing this, it seemed Flaky had a sudden idea. She flipped through her book, ripping out a page. She took a pen from one of the pockets of her skirt and began to write something that looked like a note.

"Petunia wasn't feeling well, Teach." Giggles replied, her hands on her hips again, "We're helping her."

The women just crossed her arms, shaking her head in disbelief. Flaky slowly made her way and stood behind the women.

"Not without a hall pass, you're not! A week's detention!"

"A-Actually, Mrs Kayla..."

The women, now known as Mrs Kayla, turned around to find it was Flaky that was talking behind her.

In her hand, she held the slip of paper that read "Hall Pass" on the front.

"All four of us _are_ out on a h-hall pass. From th-the Yearbook C-Committee..."

She handed the paper to Mrs Kayla, who began to read it. She scanned over the page, mumbling and looking content. Flaky stood there, her fingers fidgeting rapidly. On the paper was her handwriting, that looked similar to the writing on a permission slip.

"...I see all of you are listed.." Mrs Kayla said, handing the slip back to the nervous girl. "Hurry up and get where you're going."

She heads out of the bathroom, leaving Flaky to let her mouth hang open in surprise.

It actually worked! Her handwriting was utterly flawless!

But the slip was snatched out of her hands again.

What made her come close to a heart attack was that it was Giggles, who was taking her turn to look at the fake pass. Her eyes traced along the words before one eyebrows lifted up in surprise. Lammy also looked over her shoulder to take a look.

. "..This is a excellent forgery..." said the pinkette.

Her eyes instantly laid upon a quivering Flaky.

"Who are _you?"_

Flaky let out a yelp, causing some of the dandruff in her hair falling out. She was lost for words, knowing that she was confronted the lead of the pack. It didn't help that pinkette was crossing her arms impatiently for a response. But she shook her head to avoid the thought of fainting.

"Fran...Francine...Harper." She finally replied.

Giggles and Lammy just stared in disbelief.

"Harper?"

She shook her head to say "yes."

"I c-crave a boon..."

Giggles's eyes narrowed, leaning a little towards the girl cowering before her.

She barked, "What _boon_?"

The redhead tugged the muffler of her scarf. She was starting to sweat, but she already knew that this was one chance to find peace...or something like that, she thought.

Regaining her composure, she took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"I'm just saying..let m-me sit at your t-table at lunch! Just once!"

She noticed that the two girls just gave her a baffled stare. A small spark could be seen in her eyes, feeling a bit of energy inside. Even so, Flaky lifted her head up, raising her voice a couple notches.

"No t-talking necessary! If people think that y-you guys tolerate me, then they'll leave me alone.."

Giggles let out a stifled laugh, as if to say "is she serious?", the other female joining in.

Flaky felt herself begin to shrink, still determined though. She noticed that she dropped her notebook on the floor, picking it up and grabbing the pen in her pocket.

"Before you answer, I also do report cards, p-permission slips, a-and absence notes." She continued.

At the same moment, Petunia had opened up the stall after vomiting and was wiping the stall door with a paper towel.

"How about prescriptions?" she asked.

Giggles turned to her with a sharp glare, "Shut up, Heather!"

"Sorry, Heather..."

The two had stopped laughing, starting to become intrigued by her request.

The one who was most interested was Giggles, as her arms uncrossed and fell back to her hips. She then took a step forward, Flaky taking a step back. Lammy stood over to the left side of her, Petunia on the right. The pinkette being in the center, making her feel rather small in a circle of all three Heathers. That's when Giggles examined the redhead closely from top to bottom.

There was something about her that seemed to catch her eye.

Her petite figure and rugged hair somehow matched with her soft skin. Giggles cupped her hand underneath Flaky's chin, causing her to blush lightly. She raised an eyebrow, motioning her head back and forth, taking a look at the former's puzzled face.

She finally pulled her hand away, a small grin on her lips.

"For a greasy little nobody, you _do_ have good bone structure..."

She blinked once or twice, surprised by that sudden compliment.

But she was caught off-guard when Lammy placed an arm around her shoulder.

"And a symmetrical face."

She lifted her hand up to Flaky's forehead, turning it sideways. Both the girls's eyes followed the hand as slides down the middle of her face in a straight line.

"If I took a meat clever down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves." She practically whispered.

She shuddered when she realized that the white-ette had a delighted smile on her face, like she was a little kid.

"That's _very_ important!"

"Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds.." added Petunia, who rolled her eyes.

Giggles began to take off the scarf around her neck, unfurling to show her soft neckline. But Flaky can't help but stare as she felt her hands drop to her shoulders. She realized that the pink haired girl had a look on her face that looked like she had some big idea in mind, of which she did.

Giggles: _**And you know, you know, you know...this could be beautiful**_

 _ **Mascara, maybe some lip gloss, and we're on our way...**_

Flaky found herself smiling a bit, feeling her cheeks heat up. She was still curious about what these girls are willing to do to her.

 _ **Get this girl some blush;**_

 _ **And Heather, I need your brush!**_

The pinkette quickly handed the scarf to Lammy, who tossed it around her shoulder. Petunia dug into her purse and pulled out a white headband. She plopped into right into Flaky's hand, that didn't seem to shake as much anymore. Lammy also handed her the brush she was using in her other hand.

Flaky's eyes widened, realizing that she was becoming part of a major risk.

And by major, she knew it meant more than just being a risk. For so long, she lived with things like pain and hopelessness, but those fears didn't seem as much of the usual soul-sucking pain anymore.

These girls have chosen her, the one of many mishaps of the world, a sudden pathway to a lost paradise.

She didn't even notice how cheesy that thought in her head was before Giggles went right past her. The three Heathers, stood side by side of each other as they began to head out the bathroom.

Giggles: _**Let's make her beautiful!**_

Lammy: ** _Let's make her beautiful!_**

Petunia: _**Let's make her**_

All Three: _**~Make her Beautiful!**_

The camera zooms in a bit to Giggles, who holds put a hand towards Flaky.

"Okay?" She asked.

She didn't need anything more to instantly take her hand.

"Okay!"

All four started a quick into the hall, the young girl being the last in the four-women line.

It was the start of her first day in the world of popularity..

...and that's barley the start of the story...

* * *

Back in the cafeteria, a light blue haired by with glasses was passing by, accidentally bumping into Lifty and Shifty, who were busy arguing about something. Shifty lands a quick punch in the boy's stomach, making his glasses fall off. Lifty then grabbed the glasses and tossed it at his feet, crushing one of the lenses.

Shifty: _**Out of my way, geek!**_

Light blue haired boy: _**I don't want trouble!**_

As he knelt down to pick up the glasses, Lifty shot an "I got my eye in you" finger...thing as the

Lifty and Shifty: _**You're gonna die at 3pm!**_

He then bumped into a blond girl with a bow in her and her twin, who had dark pink dyed hair. The pink haired girl angrily slapped the boy before stomping away.

Girls: _**Don't you dare touch me!**_

 _ **Get away, pervert!**_

Light blue haired boy: **_What did I ever do to them?_**

He was suddenly joined by most of the cafeteria, who were all encountering a conversation or another.

All: _ **Who can survive this?!**_

 _ **I can't escape this!**_

 _ **I think I'm dying!**_

Mrs Kayla: _**Who's that with Heather?**_

She popped up in front of the crowd, everyone turning to the cafeteria doors, now flooding smoke again. The two rows of students still in place, trays and all, lined up the trays in position as we see Giggle, walking out of the fog while she blew a kiss to someone in the crowd. Next came Petunia and then Lammy.

Giggles makes her way through the crowd until she stops in front of a table that stood in the middle of the cafeteria, where the students who were sitting there made their way out.

Most of the whole are were now flocking to the table where she was.

But what really caused many students to gasp was something that was off-screen but they saw that it was probably hiding among the smoke.

Students: _**Heather, Heather, Heather...a**_ _ **nd someone...**_

From behind the door, the face of another certain girl had a timid but cheerful smile, slowly spreading across her cheeks.

At the same time, Giggles struck a small pose as the next to stand with her was Lammy, Petunia going last before each one was now in the middle of a pose as the crowd still sang.

 _ **Heather, Heather, Heather...and a babe..**_

All three girls were standing by the middle table, one by one. As the crowd began to swarm around, a confused Toothy was pushing his way through a path of people blocking the way. Quickly pushing another person to the side, he finally found a spot where he could watch.

Meanwhile, The other girl's shadow lifted her head up and made her way past the door and into the crowd.

 _ **Heather, Heather, Heather-**_

"Flaky?!" Toothy suddenly shouted.

The entire flock in the cafeteria was shocked, some even letting out a gasp. But the three Heathers held out an arm, gesturing to the door where she stood. She was actually just a silhouette in the distance. The smoke on the ground began to fade as we see the screen immediately cuts to her shadow fading away with it. All that could be seen at first was a radiant girl's legs in tall silver stockings and black Oxford shoes that had white laces. The feet seemed to hesitate but they started.

But it was only for a few seconds before picking up the pace until her feet sauntered in front of the Heathers's table, the trio looking rather pleased.

All: _ **Flaky? Flaky!? Fla-a-ky!**_

The music swells, the crowd starts to roar with cheers and shouts.

As the harmonies of the crowd began to rise louder, the camera pans up to show that a certain girl's porcelain skin sparkled in the lights from above. She wore a knee-length, ivory colored tulle skirt that had tiny ruffles on the bottom, a button-up polo shirt with a small emerald broach underneath a snowy white blazer jacket with two pairs of golden button; long sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

Her cheeks were tinted with pink blush; her sparkling eyes lit up the room, and her long, bright red hair was accented with a white headband.

She felt her head becoming light from looking left and right, at all the students who laid their eyes upon her.

The whole lunchroom was ablaze as her arms outstretched as wide as she could. She even jumped in sheer joy, something she hadn't felt for so long, as the screen does a quick zoom out where Giggles, Lammy, and Petunia were standing on the table's top, smiling as much as she was.

But the smile on the ecstatic teenager's face was the biggest of the whole area. It was like she was at the very tip of the whole freaking planet Earth just hearing herself let out a childish laugh. Never until now had she been filled with this much energy. For once, she didn't feel as scared to be seen in front of thousands of people anymore, and it would be an understatement to say it was an "exalting high.

Flaky: _**And you know, you know, you know life can be beautiful!**_

 _ **You hope, you dream, you pray**_

 _ **and you get your way!**_

The redhead did a little spin, her skirt flowing in the air. Her arms flew back, digging into the smooth curls of her hair. She had no hesitation to take off into the crowd and watched the faces of people whizzing past the corner of her eyes, only to find that she and the Heathers were in the very heart of the room as the cheers rose up.

 _ **Ask me how it feels**_

 ** _Looking like hell on wheels.._**

Flaky was standing in the middle of the crowd, the Heathers behind her. She watches the crowd gazing and bursting with wonder as the camera starts to arc around her, showing the students who were singing along with her from every angle.

 _ **My God, it's beautiful...**_

(All: _**Beautiful!**_ )

 _ **I might be beautiful...**_

(All: _**Beautiful)**_

The camera arcs for a few times, before finally stoping to show us a shimmering Flaky, a still very shy but a wonderful girl who's eyes were full of happiness , A girl who has found a place in her painful life where she felt free as a bird. Even if this never happened, she knew that she would have the biggest smile in the whole damn school.

 _ **And when you're beautiful**_

 _ **It's a beautiful freaking day!  
**_

On "day", Flaky reached her fists up to the sky as far as she could. The students began to dance, one group each grabbing a tray and running her and the Heathers behind her in a giant circle of trays everywhere.

Even she start to dance for a bit, Giggles, Petunia, and Lammy doing the same.

Students: _**Heather, Heather, Heather, Flaky!**_

Flaky: _**Hey,**_ _**Yeah, yeah! Yeah!**_

She harmonized with the group, even hitting a high pitch that made a couple students whoop in delight.

Students: _**Flaky, Heather, Heather, Flaky!**_

 _ **Flaky!**_

 _ **Flaky!**_

 _ **Flaky!**_

 _ **Fla-a-ky!**_

On the very last note, the whole cafeteria had their eyes on the girl. Everyone raised a tray or a book up to her as she stood dead center of the flooded lunch room. The shy little girl who looks back at the crowd, a few tears in her eyes, couldn't help but smile and laugh as she jumped up and down from receiving such a rushed amount of praise from nearly the entire school.

She couldn't resist but to gush in front our viewers as Giggles gestured the audience to her along with Lammy and Petunia. However, they all looked more reluctant than persistent in doing so.

But Flaky didn't notice after the final note of the song ends,

This day was going to mark of our hero's first step into her new world...a world where maybe, in fact, she is more beautiful than she thought she was..

It's just going to take so much more to prove it..

 **Mondo Media & ToonAngleStar17 presents:**

 **~_DAMAGED_~**

 **A Happy Tree Friends and Heathers crossover**

 **Almost There...**

* * *

ToonAngelStar Report: WOw, i finished the whole thing this whole week. I still apologize for my hiatus...it was a long haul for me to gather ideas..I just din't think straight and almost all the people I know have left..because I left, But now I'm bacl and it may caost a lot in the process...


End file.
